


迷幻剂

by Hobben



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: PWP，老板和JC水仙的活塞联动。3P乱炖，三角形互攻：李四/典狱长/冯七/李四，洁癖请绕道。





	迷幻剂

芬奇进来时看见地毯上两具漂亮的裸体，他们修长的四肢缠在一起，蜜色的肌肤陷在白色的长毛绒里。阳光从高大的落地窗投射进来，汗液在他们的皮肤上镀了一层光。他们的肌肉随着动作起伏，身周反射着氤氲的光影。自家客厅里有两个正在搞基的大卫——他被自己的想法逗笑，脱下西装，慢条斯理地拆开领带，解开衬衫上面的两颗扣子，舒服地陷进彩色织绣的椅垫。  
貌如揽镜的双子正在激情69。里瑟掀起长睫、吐出嘴里的肉棒，懒洋洋地招呼：“哈罗德……”最后的尾音含糊不清地被吞掉。他伸出殷红的舌头，用舌尖抵着湿漉漉的阴茎从下到上舔过去。那柱头光滑饱满、挺翘赤红，马眼上顶着一滴晶亮的淫液，他用薄唇包住半边龟头，小口吮吸，像个孩子珍惜地舔着冰激凌。他一边吃的滋咂有声一边眉眼弯弯地瞟向芬奇，目光中满满的邀请。  
芬奇笑着解了马甲的扣子，以一种更加松懈的姿态面对。细瓷杯里的清茶滚烫，芬奇放进一块糖慢慢搅着，刻意忽视了自身的反应。时候还早，他想，绝美佳肴总要先赏其形色。

霍布斯不满于里瑟的轻慢，自己卖力吞咽，对方却像只饥渴的色猫只顾着勾引别人。他一下咬在里瑟的大腿根，用上了三分力气，成功地扳回对方注意力。鼓胀的囊袋被他吸入嘴里蠕动，令里瑟的痛呼得缥缈又高昂。他钻进里瑟的腿间去舔会阴，舌苔碾压的力度收获了几声抽气。趁势掰开紧实的臀瓣，他用牙齿研磨入口的嫩肉，软肉那禁得起这种刺激，骤然收缩挤出了里面的润滑液。  
里瑟不干了，拿膝盖顶霍布斯脑袋，两个人在地毯上翻滚，从互娱的口活变成互掐的摔跤。

芬奇摇头轻笑，这一对荷尔蒙过剩的兄弟如争强好胜的雄兽，总要把对方压在身下才能罢休。他们的影子被日光拉的倾斜，忽高忽低时分时合。  
落地窗外皑皑白雪，山峦、森林和湖泊像一幅封冻起来的油画，巨大的水晶吊灯反射出壁炉内熊熊的火焰。唱片机中播放着法瑞内利的咏叹调，芬奇恍觉自己坐在剧院的包厢，十度音程的跳进回荡在屋顶的浮雕之间。

裸身摔跤很快变成了挑情游戏，一会儿这个骑在那个腰上挺胯，一会儿那个按倒这个厮磨。汗珠顺着胸膛滑入下腹的耻毛，怒涨的性器硬挺笔直、热烫而发亮，兴奋又挑衅地向对方吐着口水。里瑟湿哒哒的黑髯蹭上了可疑的白液，霍布斯乱糟糟的短发混杂着弯曲细软的体毛。他俩看着对方的模样都笑了。  
趁着松懈的瞬间，技胜一筹的里瑟放倒了兄长，他压在对方身上从后面捅了进去。  
“承认吧，维拉德——”里瑟软绵绵的调情中透着得意，“你喜欢被我干。”  
霍布斯塌下腰但却没能躲开那根侵犯他的玩意，里瑟正紧紧箍着他的胯部，双腿压制了他的膝弯。  
“乔尼，做个乖孩子，别干蠢事。”霍布斯语调缓慢同时牵起冷笑，“不然你知道后果。”  
回答他的是更用力的撞击和混杂着笑意的气声，“得了威利，你非得这样对我吗？”  
这是个危险的游戏，很可能两败俱伤，但他们喜欢这样。他们身上最早的疤痕都因对方所赐，那是彼此生命中无法抹去的年轮。  
一个温和清亮的声音加入进来，“先生们，恕我打断片刻。”里瑟看到杯中清澈的金色酒液，“请与我共饮。”  
里瑟刚要去接，芬奇却收回手臂浅啜一口，随即把酒倒在了霍布斯的背脊上。海藻混合成熟柑橘的甜香飘散，酒液顺着漂亮的肌肉滑落，芬奇跪下一膝托起霍布斯的下巴，把嘴里的威士忌渡到他口中。里瑟哼笑一声用舌头舔过霍布斯的腰窝，他用口唇去收集积在那里的酒液，之后又沿着背脊一路向上，把男人的汗水和气味一并收入。  
后背温柔的触感让霍布斯发痒，他反手摸到里瑟的脸啪啪拍了两下，嘴里呜呜地没空说话。里瑟笑嘻嘻地躺到霍布斯身旁，树懒一样勾住他的膀子，加入到两个年长男人的亲吻之中。

霍布斯坐在壁炉前的长沙发上，双腿敞开、性器笔挺，腿根和下腹棕黑色的体毛濡湿发亮。里瑟今天就像恃宠而骄的小猫，完全不肯乖乖地吸屌。他趴在兄长的腿上扶着那根肉棒在脸上巡挲，似乎要用这种方式让霍布斯记住他的轮廓。  
霍布斯一手揉着小猫的乱糟糟的毛，另一手去解芬奇的皮带。他的老二描摹着小猫的颧骨、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴，在上面留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，经过的骨头恰到好处地硌着它。最后它被夹在颈窝，由锁骨和下巴挟持。而小猫也真的喜欢这根逗猫棒，他用柔软潮湿的胡须摩擦它，在爱物上蹭上自己的味道。  
肉棒的主人被撩拨的心急，他倒不介意自己的喘息，只是双手的力气还得小心控制，温柔地对付芬奇的拉链和纽扣。当他终于吻上年长者白皙柔软的小腹，并准备一路向下时，一排纤细刺痒的东西戳上龟头并反复刷来刷去，霍布斯被激的一抖，颤着射出一小股，然后就听见里瑟“啊呀！”一声哀叫。只见他眯着一只流泪的眼，噘了嘴满脸埋怨，眼皮上白晃晃的精液正顺着浓密的睫毛往下淌。  
芬奇瞥了霍布斯一眼，但并未责怪。他拉开里瑟乱揉的手，去吻他流泪的眼睛，轻柔地舔舐颤巍巍的睫毛，舌尖滑进眼睑的缝隙，一点点舔掉溅进去的浊物。  
霍布斯憋不住笑，他不是故意的，前戏太久了难免敏感，偏偏里瑟还要用睫毛夹自己。那张挂着精液，和自己一模一样的脸让他欲火升腾，他一边掏出芬奇的阴茎撸动，一边盯着他俩从眼睛亲到嘴唇。  
下次还要玩玩小猫的睫毛，可以把它戳进马眼，让他扑扇着刮蹭。一股酥酥麻麻的电感在霍布斯脊椎扩散，他想要打湿这对翅膀，然后沾满自己的精液——它们会无辜地溢满水光，漂亮而无助地偎在他胯下。

舒适的骑乘适合现在的局面，但芬奇扶着霍布斯往下坐的时候不太顺利。刚才那次事故让霍布斯的阴茎不够硬，他们小心翼翼试了三次都滑脱了。  
芬奇什么都没说，里瑟不怀好意地笑。霍布斯起身把芬奇拉回来，不让自己的弟弟得逞。他充满控制欲地把小个子男人揽在怀里，吻他的鬓角和摘下眼镜之后突出的眼睛。芬奇捏捏他的手臂，“不必急躁。”  
霍布斯压低了声调，沙哑的鼻音听起来有点委屈，“你应该属于我。”他抓住芬奇的手放在自己的老二上。  
芬奇毫不犹豫地握住他，手指碾着凸起的筋脉挤压，指尖绕着龟头下的沟壑打圈，“我们属于彼此，霍布……”  
“叫我维拉德。”一股细锐的快感刺激着他，霍布斯不想理解芬奇此刻的矜持，他挺着腰把阴茎往对方手里送。年长者总能精准控制伴侣的感官，引导性事的走向。  
霍布斯从背后把芬奇环进怀里，隔着衬衫汲取对方身上的热度。他的鼻尖抵着颈项嗅闻，没有香水，只有男人干净诱人的体香。他用牙齿轻轻叼着芬奇的皮肉，舌尖在齿间的皮肤上舔舐，从芬奇的肩膀向上一直咬到耳垂。芬奇反手搂着他、宠溺地揉揉头皮，霍布斯发出猫打鼾似的哼声，把舌尖探进对方的耳孔。  
“天呐……”芬奇笑着偏头躲开瘙痒，继而感到胯下一热。低头看，是里瑟把他的睾丸和霍布斯的龟头一起包进口中。  
霍布斯在芬奇身后盲拆他的领带，纤长有力的手指熟练而稳定。芬奇喜欢他这会儿的偏执，明明可以一拽了事，他却偏偏按照系的步骤逆行，小指微翘，拿捏的指头慢条斯理，愣是让解领带变成个细致磨人的活。与此同时他却叼着芬奇的耳廓不放，压抑地喘着粗气，胯骨紧贴芬奇的臀，老二顶着身前的囊袋磨蹭，耻毛磨着对方的臀缝。芬奇看着他把领带抚平折叠，分神地想，要是身下那个人早就把累赘揉成一团扔到不知哪去了。  
身下那个人……啊——他简直在用唾液丰沛的舌头洗涤他的睾丸，让他的感官泡在温水里。他的脑袋埋在自己两腿之间，一手拢着双球一手挑逗着勃起。他的头发柔顺地贴着额头，下巴四周微冒胡茬，细砂纸似的蹭着芬奇大腿内的嫩肉。他滚热的鼻息喷在纤薄的皮肤上，柔软的眉毛正好磨顶在性器根部。芬奇居高临下看着里瑟流畅的背部线条，他的蝴蝶骨随着动作凸起，背脊两侧如双曲线一样延展、收拢，接着又在腰肢下发散，那个紧实的屁股此刻正坐在脚后跟上，被托挤的肉滚滚的。芬奇一时极为渴望那里弹软的手感。  
自己刚才是……发出了什么声音？因为里瑟仰起头，脸上挂着恶作剧的表情。芬奇难耐地挪动双腿，掩饰着更强烈的欲望和忽如其来的羞耻，不管是自己还是那臀缝间的硬物都更加坚挺了。  
里瑟眯起一只眼睛，瞄准一样从阴茎下方往上瞧。他用手摆弄着，好像要把它和什么对齐。面对芬奇的疑惑，他表现得完全像个坏小子，“哈罗德，我好像看见了……”他不得不收敛一点笑声才能说下去，“我好像看见了独角兽！”

顺利吞下肉棒之后，芬奇坐着没动。壁炉的火焰暖烘烘的烤着他，环抱他的胸膛坚实可靠，体内的鼓胀让人充实而满足。他长长叹息一声，摩挲着霍布斯的大腿，把重量靠在他身上。和爱人们在一起无忧无虑地做爱，是他的世界里所剩不多的欢愉。这种幸福稍纵即逝，短暂的像昙花一现，却让人无法割舍。  
“哈、罗、德——”  
里瑟跪上沙发，双腿大开骑在两个交叠的人身上，用膝盖小心地撑住自己，他贴得那么近，眸子反射着半明半暗的火光，湿漉漉的睫毛根根分明，亮晶晶的汗水给颧骨镀上高光，表情既妩媚又顽皮。他与芬奇额头相抵，晃着脑袋用自己的鼻尖去蹭对方的鼻梁。芬奇爱极了他的孩子气，谁能想到这个杀戮纵横的男人一见到自己就笑弯眼睛？  
笑弯眼睛的猫咪开始扭动腰臀，这让芬奇长长的呻吟：“约翰——”饱满的臀肉不轻不重地在芬奇腿根夹磨，而里瑟的性器也随着自己的动作轻轻晃动。芬奇握住了摆动的囊袋，用自己温热的手掌完全包裹它们。里瑟像被捏住七寸的蛇瞬间静止，然后他仰起头、闭上眼睛随着芬奇手掌的蠕动发出享受的呻吟。  
霍布斯不甘寂寞地从后面伸手，用磨圆的指甲刮搔吐出前液的小孔。里瑟浑身一颤，只听那个相似的声线轻笑道：“别睁眼，猜猜是谁？”  
有人圈住他的阴茎上下套弄，两根手指夹起他的乳头用拇指的薄膙摩擦，一只温暖的手抚摸他的脸，随即又把指头塞进他的嘴巴。  
里瑟在心里对上手的主人，但他没有说话，自觉地配合他们的动作。他任由那人在嘴里抽插，被自己的唾液濡湿下巴，还讨好地用舌头缠上去。他挺起胸膛用勃起的乳头追逐手指，在细锐的痛觉和酥麻的痒意之间玩弄快感。  
里瑟在粗重的呼吸中咧开一个白齿森森的笑容，目光中闪烁着极度的兴奋。怕他的人会绝望地认为难逃一死，但芬奇知道这是他冲锋前的宣告：亲爱的，我要来了！他用舌尖勾着芬奇的唇瓣，手绕过身后扶住股间的阴茎，迫不及待的向下坐。

芬奇随着波涛跌宕，甚至都不用费什么力气，兄弟两个在目标一致的时候极为默契。他身处温热的海洋，洋流夹裹着他时而浮出海面时而溺入水底，舒适的令人晕眩。  
现在最自由的就是里瑟了，他开始放肆，下面两个人都没他折腾的幅度大。他主动往芬奇身上贴，把屁股撞得像抖动的果冻，啪啪啪的声音在拱形屋顶之间回荡。这下压力最大的是霍布斯。每次里瑟撞下去，最终的重量都加到下面的人身上，他就得花更大的力气顶起这两个人，但对芬奇他不敢用蛮力，只能等里瑟拔起自己的时候顺势挺腰。但这小猫玩嗨了，纵马疾驰全不管别人。霍布斯伸手把他俩都禁锢在怀里，用上五分力气狠狠打里瑟屁股。小猫装作很疼地啊啊大叫着，可胯下骑得更起劲了……  
里瑟压制着霍布斯得意忘形，三人身上的汗水已经浸湿了沙发，他忽地一滑差点把自己玩掉地下，幸而两个人拽住他的胳膊。他没被惊住反而仰着半身哈哈大笑，弯腰回位的时候变成暗哑地嘶叫，这个角度狠狠磨过前列腺，把他爽的直翻白眼。  
倒是芬奇担心他，提议回大床上去安全。霍布斯也在背后翻了个白眼，不得不说，芬奇总是偏袒他的男孩，多出格都会护着他。  
霍布斯的手绕过芬奇，刚才摘下的领带出现在面前，“乔尼，听说你不会打领带？”震动的胸腔都能让芬奇脑补他嘲讽的表情。里瑟半真半假的抗议，但领带仍然被端端正正地系在了他阴茎头端，正好卡着半圆下面的沟壑。霍布斯认真调整了领带的松紧，领结捏的有棱有角，然后牵动带尾让那玩意晃来晃去。“在你学会之前，把这个留着当范例。”他把带尾交给芬奇，并在他手腕上缠了两圈。里瑟再要颠荡，年长的男人们就会勒住“缰绳”。

雪花从天穹撒落，厚薄不一的灰云遮挡了晶白色的山巅，湖泊和森林的轮廓变成模糊浓郁的点彩。暮色四合的时候，壁炉里的火光格外温暖明亮。  
透明的汗毛在指尖下卷曲，层叠的躯体起伏纠缠。他们不再嬉笑打闹，耳边只有木柴的噼啪和甜美的呻吟。  
芬奇只觉得自己身处一个水晶球中，时空不再更迭，美色永不衰老，此情此景他一辈子看不够也爱不够。

房门被无声推开，一个长得和芬奇十成像，但更加年轻的男人裹着寒气走进来。他看见屋内的场景毫不惊讶，从容地挂好礼帽，解开沾着雪花的外套。  
“真高兴看见你们玩得这么开心。”他语调波澜不惊，但撇着的嘴角泄露了一点情绪。  
沙发上的男人们露出笑容，纷纷向他伸出了手。

完结。


End file.
